Not A Day Goes By
by Rosie Arger
Summary: Draco has his wild parties, but what happens when the innocent Gryffindor Princess Hermione Granger wants to party too? Read and review please and thank you!
1. party at head dorm

Music blared frrom the other side of Hermione's door. She heard people laughing lover the music. She despised when Draco had these parties when she was there. She dared not go out, for she knew they wouldn't let her back in her own room. So she stayed locked up in her room, afriad of a few drunk people. _Why am i afraid of them? Maybe i should go out for a minute, maybe i might have a little fun, nothing wrong with that.. _Hermione thought to herself as she closed her potions book. She walked over to her door, and opened i to see her fellow classmates rubbing up on each other heavily. liquor bottles were in everyone's hand. A voice boomed over everyone. Of course the King of parties Draco Malfoy.

"Everyone that wants to stick around for Dare Double Dare and other Partaay games can stay, all you others go back to your dorms. Hermione laughed as half of the people left. Draco spotted her from across the room. he jumped off the sofa and walked over to her.

"Granger, didn't you hear me? If you're not going to play, get back to your dorm."

"Wel, if you dont want me to play i'll just go back then" Hermione started to turn back to her room. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Draco didnt want her to leave the party. he went to grab her arm, but stopped himself.

"Oy Granger, you want to play with us?" Draco asked a smile on his face. Hermione eyed him curiously.

"Sure Malfoy, I'll play your little game," Hermione walked towards the corner of the room as someone threw her a green glass bottle. She tipped the neck of the bottle and took a swig of the liquid. Draco watched her in confusion, and joined the rest of the party at the other side of the room. _This night is going to be very, very fun. _Draco smiled to himslef as hermione drank down the whole bottle.

/

An hour later everyone playing the game was flat out drunk. They started playing kiss, snog or Dare and Hermione kept getting picked for the snogggin portion of it. Rumor had it that she was fantastic but no one trusted the rumor, unil tonight when half the boys there could vouch for whoever came up with it. Hermione's face was red with drunkness, she was sitting on top of the sofa laughing at the dare that Pansy had to do. Pansy turned to Hermione, a drunken scowl planted on her face.

"hermione im going to pick something for you do do... Go snog DRACO in that cupboard over there," Pansy pointed her wand to the wall and a cupboard magiacally appeared. Hermione laughed and walked over to the cupboard. Draco followed her a smile whipped onto his face. She got in first and let him in while she shut the door. It started really sweet, but Hermione was not messing around anymore, her arms were in a secure hold behind Draco's neck. One of Draco's hands were on Hermione's butt, while the other reached down and grabbed her thigh, pulling it up onto his hip. He manuevered so her back was on the wall and kissed her forcefully, nad she returned with suck force and compassion, it made Draco a little afraid, but what worse could she do? She was drunk, and wont remember any of this tomorrow. Hermione nibbled on Draco's lip, which made a small moan escape his mouth. Luckily Pansy made the cupboard sound proof and no one heard him. Hermione stopped the kiss and giggled. Draco left small hard kisses going along her neck all the way to her mouth once again. There was a knock on the cupboard door.

"Alright, you two out of there," Pansy yelled. they both came out, their hair was messy and their clothes were wrinkled. Everyone was in a fit of laughter. They all pledged that anything that happened at the party was to be kept a secret, and never told again. Hermione laughed nad agrred, no one needed to know that she snogged Draco or any other boys there. Finally at the party ended because Pansy and another Slytherin boy started to have sex in Draco's room. Draco wasn't taht botherd that pansy was having sex with one of his friends, just he'd rather it not be in his room. Everyone left except the Head dorm except Draco and Hermione, who stayed on the floor near the fireplace. Hermione was cradled in Draco's lap. Her eyes were half open but she looked up at Draco, there wasfire in his eyes, or was that the reflection of the flames of the fireplace. She had no idea, but he looked back into her yes and kissed her. He held her close, knowing that she would never let him do this again. When they stopped Hermione swallowed hard.

"Draco..,"

"Yes Hermione?"

"I want to be with you, i have for while now, but i was too stubborn and nervous to say anything, i'm sorry," hermione whisperd into his shirt.

"Now, love everything will be okay, just stay with me and it'll all be alright. okay?" Hermione looked back up at him, tears at the rim of her eyes.

"I'll stay as long as you want me," Hermione looked deep in his eyes, he inched his face closer to hers, and when they're noses touched her stopped and replied.

"I've been wanting you forever Hermione, stay as long as you like." And they kissed. Draco kept holding Hermione, until she was asleep, and carried her to her room. He lay her down on her bed carfully, afraid to stir her. She looked like a porcelin angel. Brown curls fell on her face and her gently pushed them aside to reveal freckled cheeks and rosy lips. Draco kissed those lips softly and walked quietly out of her room, his heart full of regret and longing. But she would never rember the things that happened or the things he and she had said, because she was drunk, and by tomorrow her memory would fade. But Draco wished that she would remember what she said and how she made him feel. He wanted her to be his nad no one elses, but how to prove she felt the same way? He couldnt ask her, because by tomorrow she would forget everything that happened. And that fact made the Tough Slytherin Prince cry himself to sleep that night.


	2. memories

Hermione woke late the next morning, one hand on her pounding head, the other hangine off of her mattress. She couldn't remeber what had happened last night other than she drank like a fish. She didn't remeber coming back to her dorm, but a flash of memory told her that a muscular boy carried her in here. She couldn't recognize the face, but she had a sinking feeling she knew who it was. She tried to sit up but her head was not having it. She needed aspirin and maybe a spot of tea, anything to make her feel better. She imagined that Draco was passed out on the couch just as he always was. And most likely not wearing a shirt..hmm maybe she should check on him and see if he was alright?... NO! _stop thinking about him like that Hermione Jane Granger! You already had him talk you into drinking and acting like a bloddy fool in front of everyone! He is still the same old filthy ferret that has picked on you for the last 7 years. He hasn't changed. _Hermione walked out her door into the Common Room. And there on the couch was a half naked Draco. She could see his uncovered torso and it made her giddy and blush. She walked over to the couch where he was, grabbing her bag off the floor. Her face was inches from his.

Draco opened his eyes and saw soft brown curls hanging over an angel-like face. He wanted to grab her nad hold her in his arms again. But he knew she wouldn't have it. She turned her head and they stared each other in the face. Both ha dthe urge to closed the smal amount of space between them, but they both thought of how the other wouldnt want it. Hermione was the first to look away. She gathered up her things from the floor and Draco watched her walk to her room, her curls swaying behind her. He remebered last night and what happened. The drinking, the games and the TALK. She told him she wanted to be with him. Alcohol made people say things that they had been keeping from the world. And he had dealt with girls like that before. But never had he told them his true feelings. He looked back towards Hermione's door. She wouldn't remember and they would go back to being enemies. He hated that thought, but if she remembered... _Just ask her already! You'll never know if you don't ask the damn girl!_ He thought to himself as she opened her door. he was still looking over there.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Her voice was almost a whisper. Draco smiled and nodded, unable to talk she looked so good in her grey sweater. It hugged her curves as did her black knee length skirt. She looked like the most beautiful girl hed ever seen. She walked over to him a hint of worry in her face. Draco felt something drop on his arm. He looked down and saw a drop of water. He also saw that the water was coming from his eyes. He was crying. Draco wiped his face with his arm, trying to hide his face from Hermione. He was supposed to be strong for her, he shouldn't be sitting here crying at the thought of losing her. But it hurt him so much.

Hermione couldn't bear to see him look so miserable, so sad. She wanted to comfort him and make all his bad go away. And before she could stop herslef she motioned for him to move over on the couch and she sat next him. She noticed he was trying to hide his crying eyes. Hermioen faced him and put her amr on his shoulder in a comforting way. Draco turned back to her, his eyes were filling with more tears. She wanted to cry with him, but before she could he got up from the couch and walked towards his room, but not without muttering "beautiful" under his breath. Hermione sat there on the couch and stared at his door, wondering what was wrong with him. _What was so horrible it made him of all people cry?_

_If only she knew... _

/

For the rest of the year they barey spoke to each other. They didn't know what to say. Pansy would keep staring at Hermione, a deadly scowl on her face. Draco acted as if nothing had happened and Hermione went back to her life of books and Gryffindor friends. Hermione was invited to other parties secretly by people that were at the last party. She declined every one knowing wha tshe would do if she went, and one night was all that she could handle, well she actaully wasn't handling it at all.

It was almost the end of the year before they talked. Hermione fell asleep on the sofa in their common room. Draco was watching her, afraid of what would happen if he got closer.

"Draco," she whispered. Draco took a step towards the sofa.

"Yes, Hermione?" he whispered back. She was still sleeping, well at least her eyes were closed, but Draco thought he would play along with this to see how mch she would say again. And he could finally tell her his feelings and she wouldn't remember.

"What happened that night? During the party? Tell me the truth please?" Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding with a sigh. he sat next to the sofa on the floor and looked into his angel's face.

"Well, you got intoxicated jus tas the rest of us did, you were actually quite good, not a lightweight in the least. You drank at least half the liquor at the party," Draco chuckled. She smiled, her eyes were still closed.

"I remeber part of that, but what happened after that?" Draco was stil staring at her. tried forming the words, so not to make her angry with him, He wanted to talk to her again.

"You started playing that game with us, and might i say that you were the hit of the party" Draco brushed a loose from her face. "You made some real good friends," Draco tried not to laugh at that, but a twinge of jealousy hit him as he opened his mouth.

"What else?" Hermione asked.

"You pissed of Pansy royally and she made you do something that would make Potty and Weasel hate you," Hermione opened her eyes at that. She was staring into deep blue orbs.

"What did i do?" Hermione was shaky now, she knew she had done something, but she didn't know it was so bad that Harry and Ron would hate her for doing it. It was hard to keep the party a secret, but now there was more.

"Pansy dared you to go with me in a cupboard that she conjured," He looked down, ready for her to blow up at him. He glance back up at her. She looked shocked.

"And?..." Hermione's face was still in shock.

"We snogged," Draco whispered. Hermione's jaw dropped. She actually did snog him. She was sure it was a dream. Harry and Ron wouldn't talk to her ever again if they knew. She looked back to Draco who was staring at her.

"Was there anything else?" Hermione asked afraid of the answer that was coming. Draco nodded.

"You told me a lot of things.." Draco started still looking at the floor. "You talked about how you,..uh wanted me,but were too afraid to tell me or anyone else."

Hermione looked at him a small smile was on his face, it wasn't his normal smirk at all, it was sincere and nice. It made her smile. And at that moment Draco turned his head to her.

"Now i have a question for you."

"Alright, what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Was what you said true, or was it the alcohol talking?" Draco's face turned serious. Hermione's eyes went wide and her face went blank. She looked down at the sofa cushions and mumbled.

"What?" Draco got his face closer to hers. She turned so their faces were inches from each other. They both leaned into each other and closed the gap with a clash of thier lips. Draco stopped the kiss and looked at Hermione.

"So can i take that as it was true?" Hermioen smiled and kissed him again, pulling him up to her. He wrapped his arms around her. This was the happiest moment of his life. The girl he loved was finally remembering that night and she wasn't angry or sad, she was rejoicing it like a happy memory. They stopped and she whispered in his ear.

"Yes," Draco hugged her tightly, and as he did he pulled her to the floor with him. She landed on top of him with a thud. They both started laughing. She got off of him and as soon as she did he put one of his arms around her waist and pulled her down to him. She smiled and rested her face on his chest. _This feels so right, him me, why couldn't we have thought of this before? _They wanted to stay in that moment forever, and forget about the world around them. But sadly an owl landed oh the top of the sofa, a letter tied to its talons. Hermioen reluctantly got up and read the letter. It was from Ron.

** Hermione,**

**Meet me at the Quidditch field in 10 mins? I have to talk to you. **

**Ron :) **

She started to walk towards the door. When Draco snuck up behind her and caught her in his arms.

"Where is a beautiful girl like you going in such a hurry?" He whispered playfully in her ear. Hermione blushed as she called her beautiful, she was never called that before and it made her happy and self conscious.

"I have to go, I'll be right back I swear," Hermione turned herhead and was captured in one of those kisses. She stopped it after a while. "I really have to go now Draco," Hermioen smiled.

"Alright love, if you'renot back here in an hour i'm sending a search party," He kissed her light and soft. and unwound his arms from around her. She walked out of the room, and looked back at a smiling red faced Draco, why would she leave that to go see Ron? _Because he's your best friend, or had you forgotten? _She walked out of the portrait hole and into the corridor and made her way to the Quidditch field. It was qiute a long walk, but she made it in good timing. Ron was sitting in the middle of the field looking pale and nervous. She walked over to him, a small smile on her face. He looked up at her and smiled , the ares around his freckles became even more red. She was about to sit down with Ron when he stood up.

"So what did you have to talk to me about?" Hermione asked, trying to get right to the point, so she could leave and go back up to Draco.

"Uh, well, ya see, uhm," Ron walked over to her slowly and was a foot away from her now. She noticed the space was getting smallerso she slowly inched away. "Hermione, this is really hard to say, but..." Ron started Hermione stared wide eyed, half knowing what he was about to say, but still shocled when he said it aloud.

"I love you Hermione, i want to be with you!"


End file.
